


Angel of Death

by AshKetchup98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKetchup98/pseuds/AshKetchup98
Summary: Strange murders are going on in Central Park





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first non porn short story I've written in ages please be gentle~  
That being said all constructive criticism is welcome~

It all started when I was called to investigate a murder in Central Park. I was a homicide detective so this was normal. It was the way this man was killed that struck me as odd.

Deep gashes covered his entire body in long parallel rows, not unlike an animal attack. He was barely identifiable by sight. Upstate this would have been chalked up as the work of a very pissed off bear, but this was the middle of the city.

Forensics were also thrown off when there was no DNA in the wounds. None at all. These were claw marks but it seemed that nothing living had attacked the man. We were able to identify him through his DNA though. His name was Max Landell, 35 years old.

We searched our victims home in Long Island and what we found shocked us. In his basement was a row of jars. Inside each of them was a heart. We took these in and forensics found that they belonged to 22 people who had been reported missing in the past 18 months, a shocking connection was that they were all last seen walking into Central Park, where we had found Landell mauled by something that left no evidence.

The case eventually went cold as we could not find any links to Landell's death, but we did solve 22 missing persons cases so the weight on my conscience was made a little lighter. Landell was an evil man and outside of professionalism I would say he deserved what he got, but I was no vigilante.

66 days later there was a similar instance in Central Park, I never thought the number of days was significant. This time it was Andy Paulsen, a known drug dealer, savagely mauled with no DNA evidence. However this victim was slightly different, in his neck, or what was left of it, a small chip of stone was found. Obviously an animal attack had to be ruled out for this murder. But how was such a murder carried out with a stone weapon?

This question baffled the homicide department for weeks since it was more believable to think that Wolverine was real and cutting up criminals in Central Park than someone sharpening stones and mauling them like a fillet steak. Again due to the lack of DNA evidence or witnesses this case went cold.

The third attack is when we started to see a pattern. Precisely 66 days later a 26 year old man was found in the same state at the base of the angel statue unveiled 132 days previously. We IDed him as Mark Ruffles and his DNA was found to be the missing link in a string of female murder victims dating back 3 years.

All we had on this killer was that they attacked every 66 days, their victims were criminals and somehow they had no DNA. I was reviewing the scene and I am unsure if it was sleep deprivation or instinct but I examined the angel statue. It was only then I realised that from it's fingertips extended claw like nails. Not only that but they looked to have faded red stains on them, blood? And there was a small chip missing from it's left index finger. I recoiled in shock as all of this came together in my mind.

Somehow the statue was killing people.

I could not go to my superiors with this suspicion, they would call me a lunatic. So I came up with a plan.

66 days after the last attack I took a walk in Central Park, it was not too far from my apartment so I was able to change from my suit to something more casual and inconspicuous.

The time was nearing midnight and I was starting to question what I was doing, if I was going crazy, when I heard a scream. "Oh God!" A male voice riddled with pure terror cried out. 

"Ironic," A deep voice pierced the air. "It is he on whose behalf I act upon, Sinner!"

I turned and ran to the source of the voices. I found a spot behind a tree and hid, peering over to see a winged figure holding a man down on the pathway. I was instantly petrified in a fear that seemed to radiate from the figure.

"I pass you unto His Judgement" the deep voice rang again and I looked to see a clawed hand strike down on its victim. Then as quick as it happened, the aura and creature were gone. And a man, most likely a heinous criminal, lay with many deep gashes across his body, his neck mangled to the point where he was almost decapitated.

I was too shocked to call in the murder and my legs carried me home, on my way I passed the angel, it's face seemed to smile at me sadisticly.

I don't leave my apartment now, I left my job with the homicide department and was more existing through my days than living, knowing that in 66 days the angel will unleash it's unending devine judgement once more.


End file.
